


Le cadeau de Nessus

by Alake



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoilers, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Restraints, a bit of violence, and Greek mythology references
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:58:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2434580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alake/pseuds/Alake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En arrivant sur la base, Steve constata d’emblée son état de décrépitude avancée. Rien n’avait l’air d’avoir été utilisé depuis des lustres, eu égard à la couche de poussière qui recouvrait l’intégralité des pièces qu’il avait visitées.<br/>C’était sans doute une énième fausse piste, se dit-il en retenant un soupir de frustration. Il n'y avait rien ici qui lui permettrait de retrouver Bucky.<br/>S’apprêtant à quitter les lieux, il baissa légèrement sa garde.<br/>Il n’aurait pas dû.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le cadeau de Nessus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Je tiens à adresser un immense MERCI à [Interrosand](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Interrosand/pseuds/Interrosand) pour son merveilleux travail de bêta sur ce texte.
> 
> Ce texte est une autre réponse au prompt qui a inspiré [L'instinct du prédateur](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1551341). C'est ce qui arrive quand Matthew n'arrive pas à se décider entre deux idées : il me force à les écrire toutes les deux. Avec des headcanons différents, évidemment, sinon ce n'est pas drôle.

En arrivant sur la base, Steve constata d’emblée son état de décrépitude avancée. Rien n’avait l’air d’avoir été utilisé depuis des lustres, eu égard à la couche de poussière qui recouvrait l’intégralité des pièces qu’il avait visitées.

C’était sans doute une énième fausse piste, se dit-il en retenant un soupir de frustration. Il n'y avait rien ici qui lui permettrait de retrouver Bucky.

S’apprêtant à quitter les lieux, il baissa légèrement sa garde.

Il n’aurait pas dû.

La piqûre le fit sursauter, douloureuse dans son flanc. Mais il n’eut même pas le temps de grimacer qu’il avait déjà perdu connaissance, effondré sur le sol poussiéreux de la salle de stockage qu’il venait d’explorer.

Il revint à lui sur ce qui semblait être une table d’opération. Aveuglé par de puissants néons, il tenta de lever une main pour se protéger de la lumière. Il constata alors qu’il était solidement attaché au rail métallique renforcé qui faisait le tour de la table, les bras maintenus au-dessus de sa tête par quelque chose qui était à la fois souple et incroyablement résistant.

Une situation désagréable s’il en était.

S’adjurant intérieurement au calme, il banda ses muscles, sans succès. Il n’était plus habitué à se trouver dans une telle position d’impuissance, et devait avouer que cela ne lui avait absolument pas manqué. Mais avant que la panique ne plante ses serres dans son ventre, un visage maigre, aux yeux fous, apparut dans son champ de vision.

– Ah, vous êtes réveillé. Parfait. Enfin, si je peux dire. Cela ne m’aurait pas déplu que vous restiez inconscient le temps que ma chère Déjanire fasse effet, mais enfin, j’aurai manqué le spectacle de Captain America en train de paniquer, et avouez que ç’aurait été dommage.

– Pas vraiment, marmonna Steve.

Il avait l’impression d’avoir du coton à la place de la langue. C’était peut-être pour cette raison qu’il n’arrivait pas à utiliser sa force comme il le voulait.

– Qui êtes-vous ? parvint-il à ânonner.

– Mon identité vous importe peu, ricana l’homme. Ce qui vous intéresse, c’est ce que je vous ai fait. Presque rien, voyez-vous. C’est votre sérum qui fait tout le travail. Un homme remarquable, ce docteur Erskine. Dommage qu’il n’ait pas voulu travailler pour notre grande organisation.

– HYDRA, soupira le capitaine.

– Évidemment, quelle question. Hail HYDRA. Mais cessez de me distraire, voulez-vous. Nous parlions de ce que je vous ai fait. Presque rien, voyez-vous. C’est votre sérum qui fait tout le travail.

Steve cligna des yeux, résista à l’envie de constater à voix haute que l’homme radotait. De toute évidence, il ne tournait pas très rond, et le plus important était effectivement de savoir ce qu’il lui avait fait – et s’il pouvait le défaire.

– Quel travail ? demanda-t-il sans avoir vraiment besoin de simuler l’intérêt dans sa voix.

Après tout, si quelqu’un pouvait lui expliquer comment se débarrasser de cette cochonnerie, c’était bien ce type.

– Mais vous tuer, mon cher Hercule des temps modernes. Voyez-vous, le sérum du docteur Erskine vous rend résistant à beaucoup de choses, notamment en accélérant votre métabolisme. Et c’est là qu’est la véritable beauté de Déjanire : une substance extraordinaire, si j’ose dire. Pas dangereuse en soi ; chez un homme ordinaire, un homme comme vous et moi, enfin pas vous, mais moi, elle serait dégradée lentement, permettant à ses métabolites toxiques d’être éliminés naturellement avant d’atteindre une dose létale. Chez vous, par contre, le sérum aura détruit ces toxines à leur tour d’ici mmh, une heure environ. Cependant vous serez mort bien avant.

Bouche bée, Steve fixa l’homme et ne put que demander :

– Combien de temps ?

L’homme consulta sa montre, eut une petite moue de réflexion.

– Je dirais… dix minutes. Vous devriez déjà ressentir un léger engourdissement dans vos doigts – à moins que je n’aie serré le ruban un peu trop fort. Vous excuserez mon attitude un peu cavalière, mais je n’aurais pas aimé que vous m’arrachiez la tête avant de mourir, ç’aurait été vraiment très contre-productif.

– Je n’arrache pas la tête des gens, se sentit obligé de protester le capitaine.

– Détails, fit l’homme en agitant les mains et en tripotant des boutons sur des moniteurs qui avaient l’air de sortir tout droit des années 80.

– Alors vous comptez… simplement me regarder mourir, et c’est tout ? fit Steve, un peu incrédule.

– Oh, non, ce n’est pas tout ! Je vais prendre beaucoup de notes. Sans doute vous poser quelques questions. Je vous serais d’ailleurs reconnaissant d’y répondre avec le plus d’exactitude possible.

Steve agita les doigts, tentant de chasser les fourmillements qui étaient en train de s’y installer. Il ne voulait pas imaginer que l’homme puisse avoir raison, mais en l’occurrence… ça commençait vraiment à être un peu effrayant.

– Il y a forcément un antidote, marmonna-t-il en faisant jouer ses liens, sans plus de succès que précédemment.

– Bien sûr que non, répondit distraitement son geôlier en notant fébrilement les chiffres qui s’affichaient sur un de ses écrans. A moins que vous ne parveniez à déclencher une décharge hormonale. Cela neutraliserait momentanément les… oh, bien joué. Vous avez failli m’avoir, mon bon capitaine ! s’écria-t-il en agitant follement son stylo. Mais un magicien ne dévoile jamais ses secr–

Sa tête opéra un brusque tiers de tour vers la gauche, interrompant son monologue et faisant bondir de surprise le capitaine. Son corps sans vie s’effondra l’instant d’après, dévoilant une silhouette sombre. Steve n’eut que le temps d’entrevoir l’éclat de doigts métalliques avant que son sauveur ne disparaisse dans l’ombre à nouveau, emportant sa victime.

– Bucky, murmura le blond.

L’interpellé ne répondit pas, et le sourire hésitant qui commençait à s’afficher sur les lèvres de Steve s’effaça. C’était leur première rencontre depuis la chute de HYDRA, Steve allait sans doute mourir d’ici moins de dix minutes, et son ami d’enfance se contentait de… mettre à sac le laboratoire ? Il le regarda ouvrir placards, mallettes, cartons, boites avec une violence croissante, et finit par demander :

– Qu’est-ce que tu cherches ?

– Il a parlé de décharge hormonale.

– … Vu l’état de cette base, s’il y a des stocks d’adrénaline quelque part je doute qu’ils soient encore propres à la consommation, remarqua Steve.

Le soldat ne releva pas et continua de mettre à sac la petite pièce qui semblait être la seule à avoir servi récemment.

– Rien, grogna-t-il en refermant sèchement la porte du dernier placard.

Il appuya ses poings sur le plan de travail et baissa la tête. De là où il était, Steve pouvait voir la tension de ses épaules, de ses bras. Mais avant qu’il n’ait pu dire quoi que ce soit dans l’optique de faire baisser cette tension, Bucky pencha la tête de côté sans pour autant la tourner vers lui et demanda :

– État ?

Le capitaine ne put retenir une grimace en tentant de bouger, vérifia soigneusement la progression de la toxine. Et c’est d’un ton parfaitement neutre qu’il répondit :

– Mains et pieds totalement engourdis, et je commence à ne plus trop sentir mes mollets.

Il ne sursauta pas quand le poing de métal enfonça la porte du placard face au soldat. Il était… étrangement calme, tout compte fait. S’il devait mourir ici, il était heureux que Bucky soit avec lui, aussi égoïste que cela puisse paraître.

Il n’aurait jamais dû venir seul. Sam était parti à l’autre bout du pays pour assister aux obsèques d’un de ses frères d’armes tombé au combat, et il s’était dit qu’il allait en profiter pour se reposer quelques jours. Mais entre temps, un message de Natasha était arrivé, et l’info avait l’air fiable, alors il avait décidé de venir jeter un coup d’oeil.

Il n’avait plus aucune sensation au-delà des coudes et des genoux, à présent. Il espérait que son corps cesserait juste de fonctionner, sans douleur. Cela serait sans doute un peu difficile au moment où ses poumons seraient touchés à leur tour, mais l’agonie ne durerait pas bien longtemps. Enfin, il l’espérait. Il n’avait jamais essayé de cesser de respirer pour savoir combien de temps il pouvait tenir.

D’un autre côté, dix minutes, ça ne pouvait pas s’étirer indéfiniment.

Normalement.

Et puis de toute manière, son coeur suivrait bien assez vite.

– Bucky, appela-t-il à nouveau sur cette pensée.

Il voulait le voir, pas se contenter de deviner sa silhouette au-delà du cercle de lumière des néons. Le soldat parut lire dans son esprit, car il s’approcha lentement. Il avait l’air en plutôt bonne forme, pour un fugitif qui ne se contentait pas de leur échapper encore et encore, mais qui prenait également soin de détruire tout ce qu’il pouvait des lambeaux de l’hydre. La main de chair se referma sans douceur sur sa mâchoire.

– Qu’est-ce qui peut provoquer une décharge d’hormones ? Réfléchis, soldat.

Steve fronça les sourcils, fouilla sa mémoire. Il avait déjà lu quelque chose là-dessus, il en était sûr. S’il parvenait seulement à le retrouver… il ferma les yeux, essaya de visualiser la page.

– Stress intense, récita-t-il, retrouvant enfin le souvenir sous ses paupières closes. Réponse combat-fuite. Cycle féminin. Orgasme.

La manière dont la main gauche du soldat se crispa serait passée totalement inaperçue si elle n'avait pas été serrée autour du rail qui entourait la table. Rail qui grinça sous sa poigne. Steve rouvrit les yeux et les fixa sur cette main, puis son regard remonta le long du bras de métal jusqu’au visage de Bucky. Les yeux du soldat étaient fixés sur lui, semblaient évaluer… il ne savait quoi. Attendre un signe, peut-être. Alors il hocha légèrement la tête, sans savoir à quoi il acquiesçait. Écarquilla les yeux quand les mains du brun s’attaquèrent à sa ceinture, défirent son pantalon avec dextérité, se glissèrent à l’intérieur.

Il dut émettre un bruit étrange car Bucky s’interrompit soudain, tourna les yeux vers lui.

– Oui ou non ? demanda-t-il avec quelque chose qui s’apparentait à de l’impatience dans la voix.

– Oui, le blond se hâta-t-il de répondre. Oui, tout ce que tu veux.

C’était complètement fou. Mais s’il devait mourir d’ici quelques minutes, il n’imaginait pas meilleure manière de partir qu’avec les mains – oh Jésus Marie Joseph, avec la _bouche_ ! – de Bucky autour de son sexe.

Depuis combien de temps n’avait-il pas ressenti une chose pareille ?

Il rit doucement, un peu incrédule. Le regard que lui lança le brun, alors même qu’il avait la bouche pleine, coupa court à son hilarité au profit d’une vague de chaleur. Il n’allait pas durer longtemps, il le savait, et puis de toute manière c’était le but : la décharge hormonale devait se produire avant qu’il ne soit complètement engourdi.

Et comme de juste, la chaleur humide et douce de la langue de son ami contre son gland, le souffle brûlant contre son aine, la main de chair agrippant juste un peu trop fort les muscles de sa cuisse, le rideau de cheveux sombres qui tour à tour cachait et dévoilait la scène, dans lequel il avait envie d’enfouir ses mains pour maintenir la tête de Bucky et s’enfoncer dans sa bouche encore et encore, mais il ne pouvait pas, car malgré les contractions involontaires de ses muscles les liens tenaient, et c’était tant mieux, car jamais il n’aurait voulu faire de mal à son ami et il savait qu’il avait des difficultés à se contrôler dans ce genre de situation et…

L’orgasme déferla en lui, brutal, sembla se répandre dans chacune de ses cellules et chasser l’engourdissement jusqu’au bout de ses doigts, de ses orteils.

Il laissa sa tête retomber contre l’inconfortable table d’opération, tenta de reprendre son souffle. Ce n’était absolument pas suffisant à satisfaire sa libido, à peine une mise en bouche, songea-t-il en muselant un sourire idiot provoqué par les endorphines et son propre jeu de mots. Mais cela avait eu l’effet escompté. Il pouvait à nouveau bouger ses mains, ses pieds. Par réflexe, il testa à nouveau la solidité des liens qui le retenaient. C’était une sensation étrange ; il leva la tête pour mieux les voir, écarquilla les yeux en constatant qu’il s’agissait d’une sorte de ruban irisé qui avait l’air terriblement délicat et fragile – mais qui résistait pourtant à sa colossale force physique.

Le temps qu’il se remette de son orgasme, Bucky s’était apparemment mis en tête de défaire les nœuds complexes qui le retenaient prisonnier. Steve regarda quelques secondes les mouvements incroyablement agiles de la main de métal – Tony donnerait probablement l’intégralité de sa fortune pour pouvoir tripoter ce bras tout à loisir – avant de protester :

– Non, ne… ne me libère pas. Pas encore.

Le Soldat releva vers lui un regard froidement interrogatif.

– Le poison n’est pas totalement dégradé, d’après lui, expliqua le capitaine en désignant d’un mouvement de menton le recoin où gisait l’homme d’HYDRA. Je risque d’avoir encore besoin de… d’une décharge hormonale. Et je ne veux pas te blesser pendant que tu…

Un reniflement méprisant interrompit ses explications. Clairement, le Soldat n’imaginait pas pouvoir être blessé par Steve dans ce genre de circonstances. Il cessa cependant ses efforts pour le détacher, aussi le blond compta-t-il cela comme une victoire.

– État, exigea néanmoins Bucky.

Steve agita à nouveau ses orteils dans ses bottes et ses doigts au-dessus de sa tête.

– Pour l’instant, c’est bon.

Peut-être le sérum était-il plus efficace que ce que le savant fou avait estimé, espéra-t-il, mais alors même qu’il se faisait cette réflexion, quelques fourmillements qui n’avaient rien à voir avec son immobilité forcée vinrent lui chatouiller les doigts de pied. Il émit un grognement d’irritation qui attira l’attention du Soldat.

Celui-ci eut un rictus qui tenait plus de la bête sauvage que de l’être humain, et se remit à défaire les nœuds, mais au niveau des chevilles de Steve cette fois.

– Non, Buck, je t’ai dit de ne pas…

– Silence.

Le capitaine se tut, légèrement blessé par le ton à la fois mordant et glacial de ce simple mot. Bucky n’avait jamais été avare de paroles, pourtant. Mais ce n’était plus le même homme. Il fallait qu’il se le mette dans le crâne, Natasha le lui répétait à chaque fois qu’elle lui téléphonait : Bucky Barnes était _mort_.

Alors pourquoi le Soldat de l’Hiver essayait-il de garder Steve en vie ? Il ne se l’expliquait pas. Etait-ce simplement une rébellion contre les ordres donnés par ses anciens maîtres ? Ou alors un réflexe impossible à effacer même si son origine était à présent perdue dans les brumes du passé ? Le blond fronça les sourcils. Il n’avait pas envie d’envisager de telles raisons, mais il allait sans doute y être obligé.

Il soupira, se demanda comment le Soldat réagirait à un antagonisme franc, dépourvu d’agressivité. Et se dit que de toute manière, il n’avait pas grand-chose à perdre. Aussi demanda-t-il :

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ?

La tête de Bucky pivota vers lui, mais son regard ne resta accroché à celui de Steve qu’une paire de secondes avant de perdre sa focale à la recherche de réponses.

– Je ne sais pas, murmura-t-il.

Quatre mots qui tombèrent comme des pierres dans le cœur du capitaine. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Mais le silence du soldat était encore plus difficile à supporter que des mots, même ceux-là. Alors il se força à sourire et lança :

– Je savais déjà que tu étais loin du romantisme échevelé, mais là on touche quand même le fond.

Bucky lui adressa un regard à mi-chemin entre l’incrédulité et l’incompréhension. Et puis il pencha la tête de côté, les yeux étrécis et perdus dans le vide, et répondit d’une voix incertaine :

– Je n’ai… pas trouvé de bougies.

Cette phrase fit à Steve l’effet d’un coup de poing au plexus. Sans prévenir, des souvenirs d’une journée d’été, d’un gâteau à la crème de noisette, du sourire un brin gêné de Bucky, envahirent son esprit. _Désolé, pas trouvé de bougies._

De toute évidence, le soldat avait retrouvé le même souvenir, car ses mains s’étaient mises à trembler.

– Il n’y avait pas de chocolat, souffla-t-il, le regard tourné vers l’intérieur. Je savais que tu adorais le chocolat, mais j’avais fait quatre pâtisseries et je commençais à être en retard. Je ne voulais pas être en retard parce que c’était un jour important. Alors j’ai pris celui qui me paraissait le mieux. J’avais pas de bougies non plus, et tout au long du chemin du retour je me suis traité d’imbécile, d’incapable. Pas foutu de fêter un anniversaire comme il faut. Crétin de Buck.

L’émotion serrait la gorge de Steve au point de lui rappeler le temps maudit où il faisait une crise d’asthme pour un rien – le temps béni où Bucky et lui n’avaient pas à se préoccuper d’organisations criminelles mondialisées décidées à leur faire la peau. Mais ce n’était pas un mal : cela l’empêchait d’ajouter son point de vue au souvenir comme il brûlait de le faire – ce qui aurait pu en faire perdre le fil à Bucky. Chose qu’il ne voulait absolument pas.

– Mais quand je suis arrivé chez nous… ton sourire en voyant ce stupide gâteau sans bougies… ça m’a fait des choses dans le ventre. J’avais tellement envie, mais tellement peur en même temps, j’avais l’impression que mon cœur allait exploser. Et puis tu…

Il s’interrompit et sa langue vint humecter ses lèvres. Le regard de Steve se focalisa dessus ; il savait parfaitement ce qu’il s’était passé ensuite. Mais comme Bucky ne semblait pas décidé à continuer, il prit la parole à son tour :

– C’est ce soir-là que j’ai pris mon courage à deux mains, et que je t’ai…

Sa voix s’assécha dans sa gorge sous le regard assoiffé du soldat, fixé sur lui.

– Continue, gronda-t-il.

Steve déglutit, l’engourdissement de ses membres oublié au profit de la chaleur qui naissait dans son ventre à ces souvenirs, sous ce regard. Il se mordit la lèvre et se dit que, tant qu’à raconter, autant brosser la scène avec le plus de précision possible.

– La nuit venait de tomber. On s’était mis à la fenêtre, toi et moi, épaule contre épaule, avec un bout de gâteau chacun, pour regarder le feu d’artifice. On n’avait pas une vue très dégagée, mais on n’avait pas non plus envie de descendre dans la rue. Je faisais semblant d’admirer les explosions de couleur dans le ciel, mais à chaque fois qu’elles nous éclairaient, c’est toi que je regardais. C’est là que j’ai vu ce petit bout de crème, au coin de ta bouche. Je n’ai pas réfléchi ; je me suis penché vers toi et je l’ai récupéré. Avec ma langue.

Les yeux de Bucky se perdirent dans le vide alors qu’il levait la main droite, touchait l’endroit exact où la langue de Steve s’était posée, toutes ces décennies auparavant.

– Je me souviens, murmura-t-il d’une voix rauque. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre. Je n’osais pas bouger. Mais tu as quand même fini par reculer, et j’ai tourné la tête vers toi. Je voulais garder ce contact, même s’il était léger, même si c’était trop peu. C’était tout ce que je croyais pouvoir avoir.

– Je n’ai jamais oublié le regard que tu m’as adressé à cet instant. C’était comme si tu avais allumé des langues de feu dans mon ventre avec. Vivre avec toi sans te toucher, c’était devenu insupportable. Alors je t’ai embrassé pour de bon.

Le soldat ferma les yeux et compléta :

– Ta main sur ma nuque. Ton souffle court, ta bouche brûlante. J’ai oublié le gâteau et je t’ai repoussé vers l’intérieur, je ne voulais pas qu’on nous voie. Mais je ne t’ai pas lâché. Je ne voulais surtout pas que tu aies le temps de réfléchir, de penser que ce n’était pas une si bonne idée, finalement.

– Je ne pensais pas que mon initiative aurait eu un tel effet, déclara Steve avec un sourire à la fois doux et amusé. C’était comme si j’avais ouvert une vanne que j’aurais été bien en peine de refermer.

Bucky fronça les sourcils.

– Je n’ai fait que t’embrasser, ce soir-là.

– Tu m’as écrasé sous toi pendant trois heures. Si on n’avait pas dû aller bosser le lendemain, on y serait encore, je suis sûr.

Le soldat secoua la tête, les coins de sa bouche remontant légèrement en une ombre de sourire. Mais lorsqu’il releva les yeux vers Steve, il avait repris une expression neutre, même si son regard restait plus brillant, moins terne qu’au départ.

– État.

Le blond grimaça.

– Je crois que je vais bientôt avoir besoin de…

Sans attendre la fin de sa réponse, Bucky lui ôta ses bottes et grimpa sur la table de laboratoire, entre ses jambes.

– Combien de temps ? demanda-t-il.

Une petite moue pensive étira la bouche de Steve.

– Six minutes, plus ou moins trente secondes. Buck…

Il s’interrompit. Le soldat, qui était en train de faire glisser son pantalon le long de ses cuisses pour se libérer un accès total à son entrejambe, releva la tête.

– Quoi ?

– Prends-moi.

Bucky étrécit les yeux, secoua la tête.

– Non. Pas assez de temps.

Steve acquiesça, tenta de museler sa déception. Jusqu’à ce que le soldat, après avoir réfléchi une paire de secondes, ne descende de la table pour retourner fouiller sans grande finesse les placards de la petite pièce. Puis revenir vers lui tout en…

Le souffle du blond se suspendit. Il n’arrivait pas à voir ce que c’était, mais Bucky avait de toute évidence trouvé quelque chose qui allait pouvoir faire office de lubrifiant, au vu de ce qu’il répandait sur les doigts de sa main droite. Steve se mordit la lèvre, et écarta les jambes sans que le soldat n’aie besoin de le lui demander lorsque celui-ci reprit place sur la table chirurgicale. Le souffle court, il sentit les doigts froids se glisser entre ses fesses, caresser l’entrée de son corps, s’y insinuer sans perdre de temps. Un spasme de plaisir le secoua et il renversa la tête en arrière sur un râle silencieux.

– Tu l’as fait il n’y a pas longtemps, constata Bucky d’une voix froide.

Rien n’indiquait qu’il ressentait quoi que ce soit, jusqu’à ce qu’il relève la tête vers Steve, un rictus féroce aux lèvres.

– Qui ?

Un frisson hérissa la peau du capitaine sous le regard… oserait-il le qualifier de possessif ?

– Tout seul, souffla-t-il. Je savais qu’il ne fallait pas que je tire des plans sur la comète, mais Bucky… tu m’as tellement manqué. Te savoir vivant, quelque part là-dehors… tu n’as pas idée de ce que ça m’a fait.

Il avait essayé de toutes ses force de ne pas y penser. De toute évidence, le soldat ne voulait pas être retrouvé. Et même si leurs chemins finissaient par se rejoindre un jour, il y aurait encore une montagne de problèmes à résoudre. Mais dans la solitude de sa douche, là où le cerveau n’a rien d’autre à faire que de vagabonder, sous la chaleur du jet d’eau… il avait craqué. Il avait fermé les yeux, imaginé les mains de Bucky, sa bouche, son sexe. Avait fini à genoux, trois doigts enfoncés entre ses fesses, l’autre main travaillant furieusement sa propre érection. Et avait joui, avec derrière ses paupières un mélange de souvenirs anciens et de fantasmes nouveaux.

Songer à cette séance d’onanisme avec l’objet de ses désirs à portée de regard, ne fit qu’accroître l’excitation de Steve. S’il voulait survivre à cette heure, il devait de toute manière repousser toute pensée négative au profit du plaisir. _Compartimentaliser_. Il aurait tout le temps de s’interroger sur les tenants et les aboutissants, de se sentir coupable de profiter des instincts enfouis du soldat, lorsqu’il n’aurait plus cette épée de Damoclès suspendue au-dessus de la tête.

La chaleur humide qui entoura soudain son sexe turgescent lui fit rouvrir les yeux avec un gémissement rauque. Il leva la tête pour constater de visu ce qu’il savait déjà : à nouveau, Bucky avait refermé sa bouche sur lui. La combinaison des sensations était terriblement efficace, mais quelque chose le perturbait, quelque chose qu’il avait constaté la première fois mais qui s’était évaporé dans la chaleur de l’orgasme… pour revenir lui chatouiller l’arrière de l’esprit à cet instant.

La main de métal était accrochée, non pas au sexe de Steve pour le guider entre les lèvres rouges, non pas à sa cuisse ou à sa hanche pour le maintenir en place alors qu’il l’ensevelissait de plaisir, mais au rail de la table, bien à l’abri de tout contact accidentel avec la chair exposée du capitaine. Celui-ci ne se souvenait pas de l’avoir sentie sur sa peau et soudain, s’en trouva lésé.

– T-tu peux, parvint-il à haleter, tu peux me toucher. Avec ta main. Là où tu veux. Si tu veux, ajouta-t-il après quelques secondes, son cerveau légèrement ralenti le rappelant tout de même à l’ordre.

Loin de lui l’idée d’obliger Bucky à quoi que ce soit. Il était parfaitement conscient que vu sa position, c’était une précaution théorique au mieux, mais… il ne voulait pas prendre de risque.

La seule indication que le soldat éprouvait une quelconque surprise face à cette demande, fut le regard légèrement perdu qu’il leva vers Steve, le sexe esseulé oublié l’espace des quelques secondes nécessaires pour demander :

– Pourquoi ?

Il avait cessé tout mouvement, et le capitaine se fit violence pour ne pas bouger non plus, ne pas le distraire avec les demandes de son corps.

– Parce qu’elle fait partie de toi aussi.

Bucky cligna des yeux, peinant visiblement à concilier l’existence de son membre de métal avec une quelconque activité sensuelle. Steve se mordit la lèvre et se sentit obligé de répéter :

– Mais si ça te gêne ou que tu n’as pas env…

Le brun secoua la tête avec énergie, lui coupant la parole sans pour autant prononcer un mot, puis fixa son regard sur sa main gauche. Comme s’il devait ordonner chaque mouvement indépendamment, il détacha ses doigts du rail un par un, parcourut les quelques centimètres jusqu’au genou de Steve, et y posa sa main avec précaution. Ses yeux étaient revenus se planter dans ceux de son ami, à la recherche du moindre signe d’inconfort ou de rejet, aussi Steve prit-il bien soin de n’en manifester absolument aucun – c’était d’autant plus facile qu’il avait été parfaitement sincère : il considérait cette main comme faisant partie de Bucky, et n’était par conséquent pas le moins du monde perturbé par son contact.

Le métal était froid, mais il se réchauffa rapidement contre sa peau. Il acquiesça lorsque le brun haussa un sourcil, lui demandant en silence si c’était bon, s’il pouvait la bouger. Son regard allait et venait entre les yeux de Bucky, pour le rassurer, l’encourager, et l’endroit où était posée cette main au contact si étrange et pourtant, quelque part, familier. C’était fascinant de voir les mouvements infimes des parties métalliques les unes par rapport aux autres pour permettre au membre de s’adapter à la courbure de sa cuisse, puis de sa hanche. Steve se félicita soudain d’être encore attaché ; autrement, il aurait eu beaucoup de mal à s’empêcher de prendre cette main entre les siennes, de tester sa résistance, sa souplesse, de tenter de comprendre comment elle fonctionnait. Il n’était pas ingénieur comme les Stark, mais il avait toujours été intéressé par la technologie, et peu de détails échappaient à son œil d’artiste.

La seule chose qui aurait pu restreindre sa curiosité, aurait été que son ami se sente gêné par son attention. Il aurait patienté, alors, le temps que le soldat l’autorise à voir, à explorer.

Mais par bonheur, ou pas, Steve était présentement à la merci de Bucky, dépendant de lui pour son plaisir et, sans le moindre doute maintenant, sa survie.

Il se mordit la joue pour ne pas gémir lorsque la main mécanique effleura son aine. L’autre main du brun était occupée, ses doigts toujours enfouis en lui bien qu’immobiles, et l’érection du capitaine appelait la caresse, désespérément dressée et tendue vers le visage du soldat. Un doigt de métal descendit le long de la hampe de chair, provoquant un hoquet, un raidissement encore plus prononcé du sexe esseulé. Le dos des phalanges argentées remonta en sens inverse. Steve laissa sa tête retomber contre l’inconfortable table d’opération, le souffle court, la nuque et les abdominaux en feu, et ferma les yeux pour aiguiser ses autres sens. Il entendait chacun des infimes cliquetis des doigts mécaniques, sentait la tension qui émanait du corps tout entier de Bucky, son attention absolue, sa respiration étroitement contrôlée. Et puis, enfin, le métal se referma autour de lui, prudemment, prêt à s’enfuir au moindre signal négatif émis par le capitaine. Ce dernier ondula des hanches, et retint un râle de pure débauche. Le mouvement avait fait bouger son sexe dans la main enroulée autour, lui avait permis de s’empaler un tant soit peu sur les doigts en lui. Des vagues de feu léchaient l’intérieur de ses veines, se battaient contre l’engourdissement qui l’envahissait petit à petit, sans la moindre pause.

– Bouge, Buck, finit-il par haleter. Fais… fais quelque chose.

Ce fut comme un déclic. La main droite du soldat se remit en mouvement en premier, ses doigts effleurant des choses en Steve qui faisaient exploser de petits feux d’artifices derrière ses paupières. Celui-ci accompagnait les caresses autant qu’il le pouvait, ses cuisses largement écartées pour laisser le meilleur accès possible à son ami. La main gauche hésita un peu plus longtemps, mais devant la réponse enthousiaste que recevait sa compagne, Bucky se résolut à la refermer en un étau inflexible qui procurait au blond des sensations tout à fait inédites en coulissant autour de son érection. De temps en temps, il remontait prudemment son pouce pour caresser au passage le gland humide, arrachant un gémissement plus guttural que les autres au capitaine.

Les secondes passaient, indifférentes, marquant la progression de la toxine dans ses membres au même rythme que la montée de son plaisir. Le souffle du soldat était court entre ses lèvres entrouvertes, son regard fixé sur ses mains, une ride de concentration creusée entre ses sourcils. Il leva les yeux vers le visage de Steve, demanda :

– État ?

– C-comment veux-tu que je…

Le blond émit un grognement de pure frustration lorsque son compagnon immobilisa sa main, mais il cligna des yeux et rassembla ses esprits pour évaluer l’état de ses extrémités.

– Mi-cuisses. Trois minutes, peut-être. Continue, s’il te pl…

Le reste de sa phrase s’évapora quand la bouche de Bucky se referma une nouvelle fois sur son sexe. La rapidité avec laquelle la toxine remontait maintenant le long de ses membres aurait dû l’inquiéter au point de faire retomber son excitation comme un soufflé. Mais c’était Bucky, bon sang, il se savait capable d’avoir la trique pour ce type même aux portes de la mort. Et après soixante-dix ans de séparation forcée, d’enfer pour l’un et d’inconscience pour l’autre, il y avait soudain une minuscule lueur d’espoir. Steve comptait bien profiter de ce coup de pouce du destin, même si c’était un cadeau empoisonné, même si tout, absolument tout, avait changé.

C’était _Bucky_.

Il jouit sur cette pensée, les traînées de feu de l’orgasme repoussant comme la première fois la toxine jusqu’au bout de ses ongles.

Le souffle court, il agita paresseusement les orteils, rien que pour le plaisir de les sentir à nouveau. Il ne réagit pas quand le soldat souleva ses jambes pour les poser sur ses propres épaules, trop enfoui dans sa béatitude post-orgasmique pour prêter attention à tout ce qui n’était pas une menace immédiate. Ne protesta pas non plus lorsque deux mains si différentes mais si semblables remontèrent le long de ses cuisses, soulevèrent ses hanches pour permettre au brun de glisser ses genoux en dessous.

– Oui, souffla-t-il alors que ces mains saisissaient ses fesses et s’assuraient qu’il était suffisamment détendu pour accepter le sexe raide qui se pressa ensuite entre elles.

Un râle rauque lui échappa en sentant Bucky s’enfouir en lui en une longue invasion. Malgré sa capacité de récupération hors normes, son propre membre n’était pas encore prêt à reprendre du service, mais ce n’était certainement pas par manque d’intérêt.

– Tu tiendras dix minutes ? trouva-t-il la force de demander, taquin.

Son regard était attiré par les traits si familiers, et pourtant si étrangers, du visage au-dessus de lui, tentait d’y retrouver les indices d’autrefois, n’y trouva qu’une concentration militaire… et un brin d’incertitude, au fond des yeux embrumés de désir du soldat.

– Le temps qu’il faudra, répondit celui-ci.

Quelque chose dans son ton fit tiquer Steve, quelque chose qui n’aurait pas dû être là entre deux amis, deux amants. Mais bien sûr, Bucky n’était plus le Bucky qu’il connaissait. Celui qui l’avait aimé avec une sincérité désarmante, une force irrépressible. Et cette fois, sa voix était tout sauf amusée lorsque le capitaine murmura à nouveau :

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ?

La main de métal frémit sur sa hanche et Bucky répondit :

– Parce que tu en as besoin.

Mais avant que Steve ait pu commenter, il ajouta :

– Parce que je veux savoir, et que si tu meurs, je sais que… je sais que tout partira avec toi.

– Qu’est-ce que tu veux savoir ? demanda le blond d’une voix… il n’aurait pas dit suppliante, mais il n’en était pas loin.

Pas loin du tout.

Le soldat secoua la tête, serra les mâchoires.

– Ce qu’il s’est passé après cette nuit-là. Pourquoi…

Il s’interrompit, se mordit la lèvre comme s’il se demandait s’il devait tout révéler, puis sembla décider qu’au diable l’avarice, tant qu’à parler, autant aller jusqu’au bout.

– Pourquoi je sais exactement quoi faire, comment te toucher pour obtenir le résultat le plus efficace. Pourquoi le plaisir que je retire de notre interaction est tellement plus fort qu’une simple réponse physiologique.

Sur ces mots, il bougea doucement ses hanches, arrachant un gémissement à la gorge du blond.

– Mémoire… musculaire ? haleta ce dernier, ôtant un de ses mollets des épaules de Bucky pour enrouler sa jambe autour de la taille du soldat, l’attirer plus près.

Le brun prit appui sur la table de part et d’autre du torse de Steve et mit en place un rythme lent, comme s’ils avaient toute la journée devant eux, et pas juste une dizaine de minutes avant que la dose de toxines circulant dans le sang du capitaine ne redevienne létale. Steve ne put s’empêcher de repenser à cet été-là, après leur premier baiser, où ils avaient passé des heures et des heures à faire l’amour dans l’obscurité étouffante de leur minuscule appartement. La chaleur n’était pas suffisante à les séparer, pas après autant d’attente et de doutes et de frustration. Mais les murs étaient fins, les voisins proches, alors ils essayaient d’être discrets, se bâillonnaient mutuellement quand leurs voix menaçaient d’échapper à leur contrôle, tout en ne pouvant s’empêcher de vouloir se faire crier l’un l’autre.

Bucky, particulièrement, aimait posséder Steve lentement, dans cette exacte position. Il prétendait qu’elle lui permettait de le voir tout entier, et ne mentait sans doute pas ; mais Steve soupçonnait que c’était également pour ne pas peser sur lui, ne pas ajouter à l’effort qu’il imposait déjà aux poumons fragiles du blond. Celui-ci n’avait cependant jamais protesté, car s’il aurait apprécié un peu plus de contact, il adorait le voir ainsi au-dessus de lui. Il ne pouvait se rassasier de son visage ravagé de plaisir, de ses cheveux décoiffés, des mèches noires collées à son front par la sueur, des gouttes salées qui roulaient sur ses tempes, dans son cou, le long de ses bras, rendaient humide et glissante l’intégralité de sa peau.

Il aimait le distraire en le caressant, essayer de perturber son rythme pour le faire aller plus fort, plus vite, plus profond. Il n’était pas doué avec les dames, par manque d’expérience principalement, mais il avait connu Bucky toute sa vie, avait toujours su ce qui le faisait tourner. Et il ne se privait pas d’en profiter, surtout depuis ce premier baiser au goût de crème de noisette.

Et lorsqu’ils avaient envie d’échanger les rôles, lorsque Bucky écartait les jambes pour l’accueillir, c’était au tour du brun de l’encourager avec des murmures salaces qui faisaient rougir Steve jusqu’à la racine de ses cheveux, mais n’en étaient pas moins efficaces.

Steve n’avait jamais tenu très longtemps une fois que son meilleur ami se donnait au maximum, et si cela l’avait frustré autrefois, aujourd’hui c’était tout à son avantage.

Car le brasier n’avait pas diminué au creux de son ventre, et son sexe était à nouveau raide tandis que l’engourdissement progressait dans ses jambes, dans ses bras, le privant de sensations annexes et le forçant à se concentrer sur celles que lui fournissait le soldat. L’obligeant à mettre son incrédulité restante – c’était _Bucky_ , bon Dieu ! – de côté pour profiter au mieux de chaque frottement brûlant du sexe en lui. Il savourait à sa juste valeur chaque caresse de ces mains si dissemblables, la droite souple et calleuse, la gauche lisse et inflexible, et lorsque ces caresses se concentrèrent sur son sexe pour le faire basculer une nouvelle fois dans l’abîme de la jouissance, il se dit que même s’ils n’y arrivaient pas, même si la toxine parvenait jusqu’à ses poumons, son cœur et le reste de ses organes vitaux, c’était quand même une sacrée manière de partir.

 

 

Une désagréable sensation de brûlure sur sa joue le tira de la bienheureuse apathie dans laquelle il avait glissé.

– … eve !

Il grogna, essaya de secouer la tête, mais chacun de ses muscles semblait peser une tonne et demie. Un deuxième impact, un peu plus fort, heurta son autre joue. Il tenta instinctivement de se protéger, en vain. Ses mains étaient immobilisées et il n’arrivait pas à…

– Steve !

Il ouvrit les yeux, et tout lui revint en mémoire en un éclair. L’agent d’HYDRA. Déjanire, le sérum, les toxines. Décharge hormonale. Et Bucky… _Bucky_.

Bucky qui était penché sur lui, dont le regard dénotait un début de panique, dont la main droite était encore levée, prête lui asséner une – troisième ? – gifle pour le tirer de son hébétude post-orgasmique. Paradoxalement, cette vision lui permit de se détendre, l’étrange familiarité de la scène déjà associée par son corps à des notions de sécurité, de _protection_.

– Combien de temps ? murmura-t-il néanmoins, incapable d’évaluer le temps qu’il avait mis à émerger.

Il savait que son ami, conscient du risque, ne l’aurait pas laissé sombrer plus d’une minute ou deux.

– Soixante-dix-huit secondes maintenant, répondit celui-ci en laissant retomber son bras.

Steve hocha la tête, s’humecta les lèvres, remarqua la manière dont le regard du brun se focalisa sur le mouvement de sa langue.

– Tu peux le faire, tu sais.

Les yeux méfiants remontèrent brusquement vers les siens, interrogatifs.

– Quoi ?

– M’embrasser. Si tu veux.

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu précises tout le temps ça ?

Le capitaine haussa les épaules, autant que le lui permettaient ses liens.

– Sans doute pour te rappeler que tu n’as pas besoin de faire quelque chose dont tu n’as pas envie.

Le soldat fronça les sourcils.

– Il n’y a pas d’envie à prendre en compte. Si quelque chose peut contribuer à la décharge hormonale, dis-le moi et je le ferai.

Steve dut inspirer profondément et serrer les dents pour s’empêcher de gronder – de frustration, de rage. Il savait plus ou moins ce que HYDRA avait fait à son meilleur ami, mais s’il avait pu à cet instant ressusciter Pierce, Zola et tous leurs complices, il l’aurait fait. Rien que pour pouvoir les tuer à nouveau.

Mais il ne pourrait pas aider Bucky s’il mourait dans cette base abandonnée, murmura la partie pragmatique de son esprit, étouffant les protestations de son cœur, de sa conscience. Aussi expira-t-il lentement, évaluant en même temps la progression de la toxine, avant de déclarer avec un calme qu’il était loin de ressentir :

– Je peux jouir avec à peu près n’importe quel type de stimulation, du moment qu’elle vient de toi. Tu n’as pas besoin de faire quoi que ce soit de particulier – tu n’es pas obligé de m’embrasser. Ni même de me toucher avec ta main gauche si tu n’en as pas envie, ajouta-t-il avec une légère grimace en repensant à la réticence avec laquelle Bucky avait utilisé le membre de métal.

La confusion visible sur les traits du soldat, alors qu’il levait sa main mécanique pour l’examiner d’un œil critique, serra le cœur de Steve.

– Tu as pourtant apprécié.

– Bucky, j’adore ta main, elle me fait des choses… indescriptibles. Mais la question à laquelle tu dois répondre, c’est : est-ce que toi, tu as aimé l’utiliser sur moi ?

Le brun prit quelques secondes supplémentaires pour réfléchir à sa réponse, puis répondit :

– J’ai été… satisfait de l’effet produit.

Toujours pas d’expression d’appréciation, de goût, mais on s’en approchait, songea le capitaine. Il s’en contenterait pour l’instant, faute de mieux – il n’avait pas le temps de faire la fine bouche. Bucky sembla réaliser la même chose que lui, car son visage reprit une expression résolue et il descendit de la table pour… poser ses bottes ? constata Steve en haussant les sourcils.

Pas seulement, d’ailleurs. Son pantalon fut soigneusement placé sur les bottes, son armure de cuir renforcé posée juste à côté. Ses mouvements étaient rapides et économes, pas le moins du monde sensuels, pourtant le blond se mordit légèrement la lèvre en voyant son corps puissant se dénuder. Le soldat ne conserva sur lui qu’un débardeur qui dissimulait le plus gros de sa cicatrice et grimpa de nouveau sur cette satanée table chirurgicale.

Une fois encore, sa bouche rouge comme le péché se referma sur le sexe fatigué de Steve. Ce dernier se cambra, ondula du bassin pour en avoir plus, le souffle soudain court. Une partie de lui constata avec une certaine satisfaction que Bucky n’hésitait plus à le toucher avec sa main gauche, même si ce n’était que pour le maintenir immobile. Les doigts métalliques s’enfonçaient dans sa hanche avec une force qui aurait meurtri un homme normal, mais qui ne faisait que renforcer le plaisir du blond. Trop vite, pourtant, cette bouche délicieuse disparut, arrachant un grondement de frustration au capitaine, qui se transforma en sifflement de plaisir quand son compagnon le prit en main pour répandre une quantité généreuse de lubrifiant sur son sexe à nouveau dur comme la pierre.

– État.

– Un peu au-dessus des genoux, répondit Steve, essayant de se concentrer sur les sensations et pas sur la terreur viscérale de ne pas y arriver, de ne pas jouir à temps, de mourir sur cette table d’opération, dans cette vieille base décrépite.

Un sourcil brun frémit.

– Plus lent que d’habitude.

– C’est exactement ce que je me disais, confirma le capitaine.

Normalement, l’engourdissement aurait dû remonter au moins jusqu’à ses épaules à ce stade-là, alors qu’il en était à peine au-delà des coudes. Il n’allait pas s’en plaindre, mais aurait bien aimé savoir pourquoi.

– La concentration en Déjanire a dû suffisamment diminuer dans ton sang pour que le sérum la dégrade plus lentement, supputa Bucky en s’avançant un peu, ses genoux contre les flancs de son ami.

Et la toxine ne remonterait peut-être pas à la dose létale, se dit Steve, continuant d’explorer l’hypothèse mentalement.

Le regard acéré du soldat captura le sien. Bucky avait sans doute suivi le même cheminement de pensées que lui. Mais le capitaine n’eut pas le temps de prononcer une seule parole que son ami secoua la tête, se releva sur ses genoux, et saisit le sexe de Steve dans l’intention manifeste de s’empaler dessus.

– Attends, Buck, attends ! Tu vas le faire... sans préparation ?

Le brun se figea, puis eut un haussement d’épaules presque imperceptible et termina son mouvement.

Contrairement à lui, Bucky ne s’était vraisemblablement pas livré à ce genre d’activité depuis très longtemps. Déchiré entre le plaisir violent de sentir l’écrin étroit et brûlant l’enserrer centimètre après centimètre alors que le soldat s’abaissait lentement sur lui, et la conscience aiguë que cela ne pouvait pas être agréable, voire que c’était carrément douloureux au vu de l’expression pincée qu’affichait le visage du brun, Steve ne pouvait empêcher une litanie désespérée de s’échapper de ses lèvres.

– Non, non, arrête, s’il te plaît, Bucky. Pas comme ça, pas… comme ça.

Il regrettait atrocement de ne pas avoir les mains libres, de ne pas pouvoir retenir son ami, de n’avoir pas su le convaincre de l’utilité d’une préparation adéquate. Ce n’était pas comme si celui-ci ignorait le principe : il l’avait fait jouir avec ses doigts même pas vingt minutes auparavant.

– Pourquoi ? haleta le soldat une fois qu’il fut totalement empalé sur le sexe de Steve. Tu disais “n’importe quel type de stimulation”.

– Sauf celui-là, grinça Steve, les dents serrées, alors que son corps bataillait avec son esprit pour lui signifier que si, si, c’était un type de stimulation parfaitement acceptable, et puis de quoi il se mêlait d’abord ?

Perplexe, Bucky pencha la tête de côté. Ses yeux étaient focalisés sur le vide, comme s’il cherchait quelque chose qui n’était plus là depuis longtemps, mais dont l’empreinte était restée gravée sur sa rétine. Il contracta ses muscles internes, arrachant un gémissement rauque au capitaine, eu l’air vaguement satisfait.

– Pourtant, tu aimes.

– Être en toi, oui. Mais pas que tu te fasses mal. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ?

Il détesta l’air perdu qu’afficha le brun, son regard errant, la manière dont ses mains se refermèrent en poings sur ses propres cuisses.

– J’en avais envie.

Ces quatre mots eurent le mérite de couper la chique à Steve. Il n’était pas suffisamment naïf pour les accepter sans se poser de question ; il se doutait qu’il y avait au moins une petite chance que Bucky ait utilisé ces mots-là simplement pour mettre un terme à la conversation, mais il ne pouvait pas passer outre. Son ami avait enfin exprimé une envie et, sincère ou non, il se devait de la respecter.

Il se promit néanmoins d’en discuter longuement avec lui, plus tard.

A cet instant, le soldat se mit à bouger, et toutes ces pensées s’enfuirent dans le fond de son esprit, repoussées par le plaisir. C’était une capacité que Bucky avait toujours eue : lui faire oublier tout le reste. Dans ses bras, il n’y avait plus de questions, plus de ressentiment, plus personne d’autre. Le brun avait même réussi, par moments, à lui faire aimer son propre corps, à l’époque où Steve méprisait profondément ses poumons trop fragiles, ses muscles trop fins, son cœur trop vite fatigué.

Les mains de Bucky se posèrent sur son torse, d’abord légèrement puis avec plus de franchise. Le soldat prit appui sur lui pour accentuer ses mouvements, la bouche entrouverte sur un souffle court, ses longues mèches en bataille encadrant son visage d’un halo sombre. Son bras droit et ses cuisses luisaient de sueur, les muscles roulaient sous sa peau humide en un spectacle fascinant. Steve pouvait entendre les cliquetis et bruissements métalliques indiquant que son bras gauche était lui aussi soumis à un effort intense, et si les doigts durs s’enfonçaient un peu trop profondément dans ses pectoraux, il n’allait certainement pas s’en plaindre.

Une nouvelle fois, il regretta d’avoir demandé à Bucky de ne pas le détacher. Le sexe du brun était raide, rouge et ruisselant, et le capitaine se souvint qu’il n’avait pas joui une seule fois depuis le début. Une envie folle de refermer ses mains autour de cette hampe de chair, de la caresser et de la prendre dans sa bouche jusqu’à la sentir frémir et se répandre au fond de sa gorge, attisa son désir déjà dévorant. Il se lécha les lèvres une fois, deux, et vit le regard de son compagnon à nouveau attiré par sa bouche. Lorsque deux doigts de métal se posèrent sur ses lèvres, il les happa avec enthousiasme, enroula sa langue autour, les suça. Il ne savait pas à quel point les sensations étaient transmises par le membre mécanique, et Bucky continuait imperturbablement d’aller et venir autour de son sexe, étau à la chaleur étourdissante. Mais ce fut en voyant le désir brûlant obscurcir les yeux du soldat que Steve oublia de respirer, et fut emporté par la lame de fond de son orgasme.

Il aurait pu se laisser glisser à nouveau dans une douce torpeur qui n’avait aucun rapport avec la toxine, mais le regard de Bucky s’était imprimé derrière ses paupières, et dès qu’il fut en état de parler, il haleta :

– Viens, Buck, viens ici. S’il te plaît…

Il agita les doigts, impuissant, se lécha une nouvelle fois les lèvres. Les mouvements du soldat s’étaient calmés, n’étaient plus qu’ondulations légères, et le capitaine se demanda furtivement comment il pouvait avoir un tel contrôle sur son propre corps, avant de chasser cette interrogation au profit de considérations plus immédiates – quelque chose lui disait qu’il n’aimerait pas la réponse, s’il l’obtenait un jour. Bucky sembla néanmoins saisir le message : avec un grognement, il se libéra du sexe encore enfoui en lui et s’avança pour présenter sa propre érection à Steve, qui releva la tête autant que possible pour refermer sa bouche autour. Une main se glissa sous sa nuque pour le soutenir, le maintenir alors que le brun s’enfonçait lentement entre ses lèvres, loin, plus loin, presque trop – avant de repartir, pour revenir, encore et encore. Fasciné, le blond ne pouvait détacher son regard du visage ravagé de plaisir de son ami. C’était la première fois depuis le début de cette heure de folie que le soldat semblait totalement se laisser aller, et c’était tellement bon, que s’ils continuaient ainsi il allait de manière complètement invraisemblable repartir encore pour un t…

Soudain, le sifflement caractéristique d’un répulseur en charge se fit entendre, figeant la scène dans son entièreté. La voix métallique d’Iron Man s’éleva dans la seconde suivante en une logorrhée familière mais non moins malvenue :

– Okay. Donc, j’abandonne ma tendre moitié en plein milieu d’un dîner romantique dans un restaurant où les réservations sont atrocement difficiles à obtenir même pour moi, parce que Natasha m’a laissé un message paniqué où il était question de Captain America peut-être en danger de mort. J’enfile mon armure, prêt à en découdre et à sauver le monde… et je me retrouve en plein milieu du tournage d’un porno gay BDSM. J’ai dû génocider des chatons par millions dans une vie antérieure, je ne vois pas comment c’est possible autrement. En attendant, sergent Barnes, si vous pouviez avoir l’obligeance d’ôter votre queue de la bouche de notre icône nationale et de descendre de cette table. Dans les plus brefs délais.

Il ponctua sa dernière phrase d’un deuxième bruit de charge, levant l’autre bras en direction du couple pour faire bonne mesure. S’il n’avait pas été complètement mortifié, Steve aurait levé les yeux au ciel face à la théâtralité du milliardaire.

Bucky, lui, s’était immobilisé pendant la tirade de Tony, la tête tournée vers la menace que représentaient les répulseurs. Son regard avait repris sa dureté, son visage était inexpressif et ses muscles habités d’un tout autre type de tension. Steve se prit à maudire l’homme qui avait réussi à défaire en quelques instants tout ce qui s’était construit entre eux au cours de la dernière heure.

D’un autre côté, il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Tony de mal interpréter la situation. Les circonstances… prêtaient à confusion, c’était l’euphémisme de l’année.

Le capitaine libéra sa bouche et tourna la tête vers Iron Man. D’une voix la plus ferme et la plus calme possible, il déclara :

– Tony, baisse tes armes. Il est en train de m’aid…

Profitant de la distraction minime, Bucky bondit de la table. Steve n’aurait jamais cru ça possible, mais le soldat parvint à atterrir directement dans ses bottes et, tout en effectuant une roulade qui le mena à l’abri relatif d’une desserte chirurgicale, réussit à enfiler son pantalon et à sortir une arme qu’il braqua sur Tony. Ce dernier répliqua en déployant un lance-missiles miniature.

– État, gronda Bucky à l’adresse de Steve.

Celui-ci réfléchit à toute vitesse. Cela faisait plus de deux minutes depuis son dernier orgasme, et quelques fourmillements se faisaient à peine sentir au bout de ses orteils. Le sérum dans ses veines avait finalement dégradé suffisamment de Déjanire pour que la concentration en métabolites toxiques ne puisse plus atteindre une dose mortelle avant qu’ils ne soient détruits à leur tour. La décharge hormonale n’était donc plus nécessaire, mais Steve savait que s’il l’avouait au soldat, ce dernier n’aurait plus aucune raison de rester. D’un autre côté, le capitaine ne voulait pas mentir à son ami.

Il décida donc de s’occuper d’abord du problème le plus facilement gérable.

– Tony, je te promets que j’ai la situation sous contrôle.

– Je vais t’offrir un dictionnaire pour ton prochain anniversaire, Cap. Parce que de mon point de vue, tu ne contrôles pas grand-chose, là.

– Bon sang, Tony ! Fais-moi confiance, tu veux bien ? Baisse tes armes !

A travers l’armure, Steve ne pouvait pas voir le visage de Tony, mais il devinait son regard acéré allant de la table chirurgicale où il était toujours attaché, à demi-nu, à l’endroit où Bucky se dissimulait, son arme pointée sans faillir sur le milliardaire. Un soupir métallique se fit entendre alors que Tony rangeait son attirail et reprenait une position neutre.

– Étant donné que ton petit copain ici présent ne t’a pas encore collé une lame sous la gorge pour se dégager la voie vers la sortie, je suppute que ta bonne santé lui importe un minimum. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu’il ne t’a pas détaché avant que vous ne vous envoyiez en l’air ?

– Je ne voulais pas perdre le contrôle de ma force et le blesser, soupira le capitaine, résigné à répondre aux questions de cet incorrigible curieux de Tony.

– Et pourquoi est-ce que tu étais attaché en premier lieu ? Tu nous caches des choses, mon petit Capberg ?

– Je me suis fait capturer et empoisonner. Bucky m’aidait à éliminer les toxines.

– En te baisant sur une table d’opération ? Ma vision de Blanche-Neige est polluée à jamais.

– Tony…

– Non, non, je comprends, chacun a droit à ses petites perversions. Je promets d’emporter votre secret dans la tombe. Je n’en parlerai même pas à Bruce, juré.

– Qu’est-ce que Bruce vient faire là-dedans ?

– Tu n’es pas au courant ? Il fait un excellent psy, quoi qu’il en dise.

Steve décida de ne pas approfondir la question, et revint au sujet qui l’occupait.

– Tony. Un peu d’intimité, s’il te plaît ?

– M’est avis que vous en avez déjà eu un peu trop ces dernières minutes, mais enfin. Quoi qu’il en soit, je vais te détacher, Cap. Comme ça, si les choses tournent au vinaigre, tu auras quand même une chance de remettre ton pantalon.

Il s’approcha lentement, les mains levées en signe de non-agression. Mais lorsqu’il tenta de dénouer avec ses gantelets métalliques le ruban qui maintenait toujours prisonniers les poignets et les avant-bras du capitaine, un certain nombre de jurons fusèrent. En désespoir de cause, le milliardaire fit sortir un laser de sa paume.

– C’est pas un nœud gordien qui va me faire peur, grogna-t-il en attaquant Gleipnir avec le rayon destructeur.

Steve ne put s’empêcher de hausser un sourcil amusé.

– De nous deux, c’est plutôt moi le génie militaire, non ?

Il sentit le regard blasé que lui adressa Tony à travers son casque.

– C’est d’avoir retrouvé ta moitié qui te rend si guilleret ? Si j’avais su qu’il suffisait d’un ex-assassin soviétique avec un bras de métal pour te détendre les bretelles, ça fait longtemps que j’aurais proposé une prothèse à Natash…

Le cliquetis d’une main métallique se refermant autour de sa gorge interrompit sa tirade plus sûrement que le grondement qui émergea de celle du soldat. Mais lorsque Bucky commença à enfoncer l’alliage de l’armure à la seule force de ses doigts mécaniques, le milliardaire interrompit sa tâche.

– Steve, tu veux bien dire à ton roquet que s’il ne veut pas que vous fassiez la paire, et littéralement, il a tout intérêt à ne pas m’étrangler pendant que je manipule un laser à quelques millimètres de ton bras ?

– Buck, s’il te plaît.

Le soldat garda le silence mais desserra légèrement sa prise et Tony se remit au travail en grommelant des imprécations inintelligibles. Quelques secondes plus tard, le ruban céda pour de bon et, tout en rengainant son laser, Iron Man déchargea un de ses répulseurs sur son agresseur, l’envoyant valdinguer dans le mur à quelques mètres de là.

– Tony !

– Quoi ? C’était juste une petite bourrade, il s’en remettra. Sur ce, je vous laisse à vos retrouvailles, ma femme m’attend.

Il se pencha pour éviter que les trois lames envoyées par Bucky ne se plantent dans les rares défauts de son armure, et adressa un salut moqueur à Steve. Celui-ci, après s’être redressé en position assise, essayait de détendre ses muscles ankylosés en les faisant jouer.

– Non, vraiment, tu devrais te couvrir, Cap. Le fond de l’air est frais. Et essayez de ne pas faire trop de bêtises.

Sur un dernier signe de tête, il décolla et sortit. Par la porte. Le blond haussa un sourcil à ce départ étonnamment peu flamboyant.

Le bruit sourd d’un mur défoncé par une armure volante résonna quelques secondes plus tard, dans le silence qui était retombé entre les deux amis.

D’un mouvement brusque, Bucky envoya un plateau métallique contre le mur à sa gauche. Steve ignorait s’il s’agissait d’un mouvement d’humeur, de frustration, ou si c’était simplement ce qu’il aurait aimé faire au milliardaire, et ne le saurait sans doute jamais. Retenant un soupir, il avisa ses bottes et son pantalon, installés à portée de pied et arrangés pour qu’il puisse les enfiler en un seul mouvement.

Tony avait raison : autant se rhabiller. Déjanire n’était plus qu’un souvenir désagréable, des fourmillements fantômes dans ses membres. Il agita inconsciemment les orteils pour chasser la sensation alors qu’il terminait de se reboutonner et soudain, une main de métal se referma sur son poignet.

– État ?

– Je vais bien, répondit-il avec un sourire las.

Il releva les yeux pour croiser ceux de Bucky et les trouva légèrement… hagards. Sa main libre se leva d’elle-même pour aller s’accrocher à la nuque du brun.

– Tu es blessé, Buck ?

Le soldat secoua la tête, négatif.

– Tu vas partir, supposa-t-il.

Une vague de chaleur envahit Steve, lui fit crisper ses doigts sous la tignasse sombre.

– Pas tant que tu as envie que je reste. Je… je ne sais absolument pas comment tu as interprété ce qu’il s’est passé depuis une heure, mais j’aimerais…

Il s’interrompit, indécis. Il ne voulait pas imposer ses envies, ses attentes au soldat. Mais il aurait tellement voulu y voir plus qu’un simple sauvetage.

– C’est parti, murmura celui-ci, le regard vide.

– Bucky ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

– Tout à l’heure, sur la table, continua le brun toujours sans le regarder, je l’avais presque. Juste là, au bout de mes doigts.

Il lâcha Steve pour fixer des yeux sans vie sur sa main mécanique, la refermer sur quelque chose d’invisible, et émit un son qui ressemblait à de la frustration pure. Incapable de le regarder lutter plus longtemps, le capitaine lâcha :

– Tu veux recommencer ?

Le regard à nouveau acéré du soldat se releva vers lui, et il se hâta d’étayer son propos :

– On dit que lorsque quelque chose te sort de la tête, il faut retourner là où tu y as pensé pour la dernière fois. Peut-être qu’en reprenant la même position que tout à l’heure, ce qui t’a échappé à ce moment-là… reviendra.

Bucky hocha la tête sans hésiter une seconde. Il se rapprocha de la table et se tourna vers Steve, dans l’expectative. Ce dernier se mordilla la lèvre, les mains sur la ceinture qu’il venait de boucler, se demandant s’il devait à nouveau retirer son pantalon. Mais la main droite du brun se referma sur son coude et l’attira vers le meuble, répondant tacitement à sa question inexprimée. Ils reprirent la position dans laquelle Tony les avait trouvés, leurs vêtements la seule différence notable. Steve enroula ses doigts autour de la barre de métal, sentit le ruban soyeux glisser sur sa peau, parfaitement inoffensif maintenant qu’il en était libéré. Son attention n’était pas sur la bande de tissu, mais plutôt sur la main de Bucky, occupée à extraire son sexe au repos de son pantalon. Sexe qui ne resta pas bien longtemps indifférent à la situation. Sous le regard attentif du capitaine et les caresses rudes de son propriétaire, il prit rapidement de l’ampleur. A un tel point que Steve put bientôt le reprendre en bouche, arrachant un râle à son compagnon. Une main se glissa sous sa nuque pour en soulager l’effort et le masque du soldat se craquela sous l’afflux de plaisir. Ses hanches se mirent à bouger sans qu’il n’ait vraiment l’air de les contrôler, mais les mouvements restaient lents, peu amples, juste un léger glissement entre ses lèvres, contre sa langue, pas de quoi atteindre son palais, encore moins le fond de sa gorge.

En sentant la manière dont son propre sexe était en train de s’éveiller à son tour, pressant déjà contre la toile dure de son jean, Steve regretta presque de ne pas avoir ôté le vêtement. Il aurait au moins dû penser à l’ouvrir. Il savait pourtant que la situation allait l’exciter – mais il n’aurait pas cru être capable d’avoir encore une érection.

Cependant, il ne s’agissait plus de lui. Il ne le faisait pas pour son propre plaisir, ni même pour sa survie, mais pour Bucky.

Cela fit naître dans son ventre une vague de chaleur douce qui n’avait presque rien à voir avec leurs activités actuelles. Bucky avait _besoin de lui_. Et mieux encore, se dit-il avec un pincement d’amertume, il était là pour l’aider au moment où le brun en avait besoin.

Il creusa les joues, enroula sa langue autour du sexe qui allait et venait un peu plus vite, un peu plus fort, dans sa bouche. Il voulait encourager Bucky à prendre ce dont il avait besoin, mais ne voulait pas non plus le distraire au point qu’il en perde de vue leur objectif premier. Il sentit les cuisses musclées se resserrer autour de sa cage thoracique, pas suffisamment pour être inconfortable, mais assez pour lui signaler que le soldat ne maîtrisait plus ses réactions instinctives. Il décida de considérer cela comme un signe positif plutôt qu’inquiétant. Les doigts de chair s’enfouirent dans ses cheveux, les autres resserrés sur sa nuque en une prise dont il aurait eu du mal à se défaire même s’il l’avait voulu. Et il ne le voulait pas, oh non. Le sexe brûlant de son compagnon envahissait sa bouche à chaque mouvement entrant, allait buter contre son palais, y laissait une traînée salée de liquide séminal, avant de frotter tout du long contre sa langue en se retirant. Et Bucky gémissait. Des sons quasiment imperceptibles s’échappaient de ses lèvres entrouvertes, s’insinuaient dans chaque pore de la peau de Steve pour se rassembler dans ses veines et y allumer des rivières de feu.

Un son un peu plus guttural, un peu plus intense, s’arracha de la gorge du soldat, et ce fut le seul avertissement que reçut le capitaine avant que la jouissance de son ami n’envahisse sa bouche, sa gorge, le forçant à avaler s’il ne voulait pas s’étouffer.

Bucky s'était littéralement enroulé autour de sa tête, le souffle court, immobile alors qu’il laissait passer les derniers frémissements de son orgasme. Il ne semblait pas vouloir s'en détacher, et Steve ne s'en plaignait pas. Il laissa échapper le sexe du brun de sa bouche, lâcha la barre de métal où ses mains était accrochées jusqu'à présent et les posa prudemment sur les hanches du soldat.

– On a déjà... fait ça… de cette manière, haleta Bucky. Il y a longtemps.

– Oui, confirma le blond.

Il aurait volontiers précisé où et quand, mais il voulait savoir si le soldat pouvait le retrouver par lui-même.

– Il y avait un sentiment... d'urgence. Un manque. Et le besoin de tout, tout de suite. Comme si je n'étais pas sûr de ce qui était réel ou non. Comme si je craignais de me réveiller dans un cauchemar.

Steve laissa ses mains remonter, ses bras s’enrouler autour du dos du brun. Il caressa les muscles tendus, les sentit se dénouer un petit peu. Lorsqu’elle s’éleva à nouveau, la voix de Bucky était plus claire, plus calme. Curieuse.

– Ce n’était pas la première fois, et de loin. Pourtant, il y avait très distinctement une… une impression de nouveauté. Pourquoi ?

– C’était la première fois que j’étais… comme ça.

– Le soulagement de te retrouver. D’échapper aux griffes de HYDRA. L’excitation de la découverte, et toi tu… tu n’arrêtais pas de me répéter…

– _Plus fort, Buck. Je ne suis plus en verre,_ ne put s’empêcher de répondre Steve, le souvenir de ce soir-là aussi clair dans son esprit que si ç’avait été la veille.

Le soldat se figea un instant, puis son souffle s’échappa de ses poumons en un long :

– Oui…

Il se redressa et Steve put enfin voir son visage, son regard. Sans contenir toute la chaleur dont il se souvenait, les yeux de Bucky étaient moins vides qu’au départ, tellement moins que lors de leurs premières retrouvailles après l’assassinat de Nick Fury, ou sur le pont, ou dans l’héliporteur. Il y avait à nouveau une âme qui s’y reflétait, et même si elle était brisée, déchirée, même s’il s’avérait impossible de lui rendre son état originel, elle était _là_. Tout espoir n’était pas perdu.

Il se demanda si Bucky accepterait de repartir avec lui. Pas forcément pour rentrer – et puis rentrer où, de toute manière ? Dans son appartement au parquet encore taché du sang de Fury ? Dans la suite incroyablement luxueuse mais terriblement impersonnelle qui lui était réservée dans la tour Stark ?

Impossible. Impensable. Inenvisageable.

S’empêchant de secouer la tête pour se débarrasser de cette idée, le capitaine regarda Bucky reculer de quelques dizaines de centimètres pour aller prendre place sur ses cuisses tout en refermant son pantalon. Il n’avait pas l’air décidé à s’en aller, et Steve remercia le ciel pour ce petit miracle. Il se redressa à son tour et s’assit, puisque la position de son ami le lui permettait. Il leva la main, l’approcha du visage du soldat, l’immobilisa lorsque ce dernier tressaillit. Mais l’instant d’après, Bucky saisissait son poignet pour rapprocher sa main et poussait sa joue râpeuse de barbe contre la paume du capitaine, les yeux mi-clos. L’image d’un grand fauve ronronnant s’imposa à l’esprit du blond l’espace d’une seconde, mais il la chassa au profit d’une question :

– Qu’est-ce que tu comptes faire, maintenant ?

– Je n’en sais rien, répondit le soldat après quelques secondes de réflexion. Continuer à faire le ménage, sans doute.

– J’aimerais t’aider.

– Tu n’aimerais pas mes méthodes.

– Tout est bon pour combattre HYDRA.

– Tu n’arraches pas la tête des gens.

Un sourire sans joie étira les lèvres de Steve.

– Depuis quand est-ce que tu me suivais ?

– C’était une coïncidence, répondit Bucky en haussant les épaules, le regard fuyant. Une coïncidence, répéta-t-il lorsque la pression se fit plus insistante sur sa joue. Cette fois-ci du moins. Je prévoyais de détruire cette base pour qu’elle ne puisse pas servir de planque à des agents en cavale. Je la croyais vide. J’ai quand même voulu vérifier, pour être sûr. C’est là que je vous ai trouvés, toi ligoté sur cette table, inconscient, et lui… euphorique, dit-il avec un rictus de dégoût. J’ai dû attendre, alors que je n’avais qu’une envie, lui arracher sa cervelle de malade et la lui enfoncer dans la gorge. Mais je voulais d’abord m’assurer que tu te réveillerais, le laisser dévoiler la faille de son plan avant de m’en débarrasser.

Le capitaine ouvrit la bouche, mais son ami le devança :

– Pas de prisonniers, Steve. Et pas de quartiers. On n’en serait pas là si Zola et ses semblables avaient été éliminés au lieu d’être ramenés dans le giron du SHIELD, où ils ont pu cultiver leur fiel en toute tranquillité.

– Et où ils ont permis à HYDRA de pourrir l’organisation jusqu’au cœur, acquiesça le blond. Si on les ramène vivants, même pour les mettre en prison, viendra toujours un bureaucrate qui se croira plus intelligent que les autres et qui trouvera que leur potentiel est gâché au fond d’une cellule. Et les tentacules de l’hydre se répandront à nouveau, les têtes repousseront par dizaines, sans fin.

Le soldat hocha la tête, sombre. Son visage avait repris cet air implacable, mais il n’avait pas chassé la main de Steve, ne la repoussa pas lorsqu’elle se glissa jusqu’à sa nuque.

– Laisse-moi t’aider, Buck. Tu n’es pas seul dans ce combat.

Il resserra sa prise lorsque le brun secoua la tête, l’attira vers lui pour appuyer leurs fronts l’un contre l’autre.

– Tu ne comprends pas, murmura Bucky. Je ne sais plus travailler en équipe. Je ne sais plus faire confiance.

– Tu l’as pourtant fait aujourd’hui.

Le soldat fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

– Lorsque je t’ai demandé de laisser Tony m’aider, précisa Steve.

– J’avais la main sur sa trachée. Je n’appelle pas ça de la confiance.

– Est-ce que tu aurais hésité à l’éliminer si je n’avais pas été là ?

Les mâchoires du brun se contractèrent, mais son silence était une réponse claire.

– Je ne demande pas une confiance aveugle, continua le capitaine. Je ne te demande pas de me laisser assurer tes arrières. Mais on peut toujours combattre côte à côte.

Le silence s’installa et Steve se força à attendre patiemment, à donner une image stable, inamovible, alors que chaque seconde qui passait faisait fondre un peu plus sa confiance. Ce qui le rassurait, quand même un petit peu, c’était que son ami était resté contre lui, front à front, leurs espaces personnels superposés, fusionnés.

– Côte à côte, hein ? finit par souffler Bucky. On peut essayer. Je peux faire ça, fit-il avec un peu plus de conviction, hochant la tête.

Le blond sentit le bonheur étirer sa bouche en un sourire tellement large qu’il menaçait de lui fendre le visage en deux. Ce sourire s’étiola légèrement lorsque le soldat recula un peu, mais s’accrocha vaillamment aux lèvres du capitaine quand les yeux de Bucky se posèrent dessus.

– Et puis, ajouta-t-il, plus de choses me sont revenues en une heure que pendant ces deux dernières semaines.

Steve se mordit la lèvre et une ride soucieuse se creusa entre ses sourcils. Il ne voulait pas que Bucky se force, qu’il tente par tous les moyens de redevenir celui que le capitaine avait aimé. Ils avaient tous les deux changé, il en avait conscience, et ne voulait pas mettre ce fardeau, en plus de tout le reste, sur les épaules de son ami.

Celui-ci leva la main droite, hésita, puis décida de libérer cette pauvre lèvre. Il caressa doucement la chair meurtrie avec son pouce, la retraça avec attention. Son souffle calme effleurait le visage de Steve, qui entrouvrit la bouche. Ils avaient fait beaucoup de choses sexuelles depuis une heure, mais ce contact était paradoxalement le plus intime de tous ceux qu’ils avaient échangés durant cette période.

Le regard de Bucky, intense derrière ses paupières mi-closes, semblait vouloir enregistrer jusqu’aux plus petits détails, aux plus infimes réactions de son ami. Incapable de résister, Steve ferma les yeux, appelant silencieusement de ses vœux un contact qu’il savait ne pas avoir le droit de demander. Plus maintenant, alors que les toxines n’étaient plus qu’un mauvais souvenir. Alors que tellement de choix avaient été retirés à celui qui était devenu le Soldat de l’Hiver.

La bouche de Bucky était chaude, ses lèvres gercées et rêches à l’extérieur, douces et humides à l’intérieur. Sa langue quêta un passage que le capitaine lui accorda sans tarder, envoyant la sienne en émissaire, en exploratrice de ce terrain connu mais abandonné depuis tellement longtemps qu’il fallait tout réapprendre, tout redécouvrir. La main gauche du soldat, pas en reste, remonta le long de son dos pour aller s’accrocher à son épaule.

Steve aurait pu continuer pendant des heures, mais malheureusement, le monde n’allait pas s’arrêter de tourner pour eux. Aussi laissa-t-il le baiser prendre fin lentement, à contrecœur.

– Je crois qu’on a une base à détruire, non ?

Le souffle du reniflement amusé qui échappa à Bucky lui caressa le visage.

– Tu grappilles déjà de l’avance sur ton anniversaire ? ricana-t-il, un brin moqueur.

– J’ai toujours adoré les feux d’artifice.

– Ouais. Je m’en souviens. Quand tu était petit, tu croyais que les fusées du quatre juillet étaient tirées à ton intention.

– J’ai été tellement déçu, quand je me suis aperçu que ce n’était pas pour moi.

– Tu as pleuré pendant des heures. Et puis tu as déclaré que tu te montrerais digne de ton anniversaire, d’une manière ou d’une autre. Tu avais l’air tellement… déterminé.

Un rire surpris secoua Steve.

– J’ai dit ça ? Je ne m’en souviens plus. Même si de toute évidence, ça a influencé pas mal de mes décisions.

– Je ne te le fais pas dire, _Captain America_.

Sur ce, Bucky se décida enfin à se lever, libérant son ami de son poids. Ce dernier retint une grimace face à cette perte, mais se promit de le retrouver dès que possible – dès que le brun en exprimerait l’envie. Cela risquait de ne pas se produire tout de suite, mais il était confiant. Il avait tout le reste de leur vie pour y parvenir, songea-t-il en descendant de la table chirurgicale pour rejoindre son ami d’enfance qui l’attendait près de la porte.

Ensemble, ils cautériseraient les têtes de l’hydre pour ne pas qu’elles repoussent.

Captain America, le Soldat de l’Hiver. Côte à côte.

 

FIN.


End file.
